encuentro inesperado
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: los dioses decidieron castigar a los insolente mortales que destruyeron el muro de los lamentos pero el destino le a preparado otra treta serán los caballeros capaces de recordar lo que son y volver a casa
1. Chapter 1

_**los personajes no me perteneces todo a sus respectivos dueños**_

* * *

 _ **capitulo 1: anuncio**_

* * *

 _ **12 hombres vestidos de oro lograron un milagro**_

 _ **Derrumbaron aquello que se creía inderunbable, y abrieron el camino para los jóvenes que vestidos con la sangre de un dios.**_

 _ **Para Terminaran una gran guerra,**_

 _ **Pero como consecuencia perdieron sus vidas pero valió la pena por darle la victoria a su joven diosa,**_

 _ **La batalla termino y pensaron que podrían al fin descansar en paz**_

 _ **Pero fueron atrapados por la fuerza de los dioses,**_

 _ **Furioso porque unos simples mortales pudieran haber logrado tal insolencia,**_

 _ **y considerándolos una amenaza decidieron encerrarlos una piedra para toda la eternidad, pero incluso así jamás dejarían de velar por su amada diosa.**_

 _ **Pero un extraño fenómeno ocurrió la piedra un día de la nada desapareció posiblemente debido a que los dioses temían que estos mortales pudiera con un milagro liberarse de su encierro.**_

Una hermosa yegua mucho más alta que el promedio de hermoso color oscura como la misma noche era diferente a los ponis que habitaban su mundo ya que ella además de su altura poseía alas y cuerno era una alicornio y además una de las gobernante de equestria la responsable de velar por la noche y los sueños de aquellos qué descansaban esta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir una extraña fuerza que se dividió en varias parte y luego desapareció.

De pronto apareció otra yegua un poco más alta a diferencia d la primera ella era de colores claros como el amanecer.

 **Los sentido verdad hermana?** Pregunta la misteriosa yegua

 **Asi es jamás había sentido una fuerza asi … además las estrellas parece que anuncia algo pero no estoy segura de que.** Esperemos que no sea una amenaza para equestria. De pronto un semental vestido con una armadura de color azul oscuro entro rápidamente y claramente agitado

Sus majestad ahh algo cayó cerca de los jardines del este tienen que venir con urgencia anuncio el guardia. Por lo que las alicornios salieron rápidamente a revisar que había pasado sin imaginar lo que les deparaba el destino.

 **Al día siguiente en la ciudad de ponyville**

 **Hola? Holaaaa?** Hablaba una misteriosa voz abrí lentamente los ojos para adatarme a toda esa luz, y lo que sentí fue un horrible dolor que recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

Ha que bien estas despierto dijo la misteriosa dueña de esa voz quien resulto ser…. Una yegua de color morado aunque parece que es un unicornio

Hun momento ella hablo, no estoy muy seguro pero estoy muy seguro de que los caballos no habla

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** grito el joven debido a la impresión y sin medirlo termino cayendo de la cama, el dolor sin duda era terrible pero podía soportarlo

 **Por favor tranquilízate juro que no te hare daño** , dijo la misteriosa yegua tratando de calmar al joven

 **Tu-tu estas** hablando dijo con evidente miedo en su voz

 **Por supuesto que puedo** dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

Pe-pero eres un caballo que habla dijo tratando de alejarse

 **Pues en realidad soy una alicornio** dijo mientras señalaba su cuernos y un par de alas que no había notado **, tú también eres un poni y puedes hablar no veo lo extraño** dijo mientras lo ayudaba al joven poni a volver a la cama, tenía el cuerpo cubierto con varios vendajes y se notaba que realmente había sido lastimado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a una pequeño dragón purpura y otra unicornio de color rosa y melena purpura con verde

 **Twilight te encuentras bien escuche mucho ruido y me preocupe** dijo el pequeño dragón mientras se acercaba

 **Estoy bien pero parece que nuestro invitado esta algo conmocionado** dejo la poni que se hacía llamar twilight empezó a sacar vendas para atender a su misterioso invitado

 **Disculpa me podrías pasar ese espejo** dijo señalando al espejo qie se encontraba en una meja

Del cuerno de twilight broto una energía de color magenta y levanto el espejo hasta deposítalo cerca de su invitado le tomo uno segundos analizar pero se dio cuenta de que poseía cascos igual que los caballos por lo que la alicornio no le había mentido él era un poni o más específicamente un Pegaso color era color acanelado y sus melena y cola de color marrón oscuro tenía una cinta roja atada en su cabeza y a sus costado es encontraba un misterioso símbolo que no lograba identificar pero le era familiar además de el dibujo de un arco y una flecha.

 **Y bueno como se llama señor** pregunto la unicornio rosa mientras le cambiaba las vendas

Estaba aturdido por la los pocos minutos respondió

 **Aioros, mi nombre es aioros.**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 mas preguntas que respuestas

**_los personajes no me pertenezen son propiedad de masami kurumada Lauren Faust y hasbro espero disfruten_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 mas preguntas que respuesta**

 **Hey creo que está despertando** dijo una voz misteriosa

 **Ho por las estrellas es cierto** dijo otra voz misteriosa

 **Que avisen a las princesas amigo tiene muchas preguntas que responder dijo de nuevo la primera voz**

 _ **Mis ojos tardaron en adatarse a la luz grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a des caballos que vestía armadura, no tengo idea de porque pero las armaduras me recuerda a algo un momento quien soy y porque estoy aquí y más importante porque me están amenazando con un par de lanzas. Trague saliva no sabía ni entendía nada de nada.**_

De pronto la puerta se abrió la puerta rebelando a lo que parece ser una yegua pero mucho más grande de hermoso color blanco y con melena que se asemejaba a un amanecer y con piezas de lo que parce oro en sus cascos y cuello además de una hermosa corona poseía dos enormes alas y un hermoso cuerno.

La yegua estaba acompañada por dos de esos guardias quienes estaban listos para cualquier incidente

 **Podrían dejarnos solos por favor** , dijo la yegua blanca

 **Su majestad está segura** dijo un de los guardias

 **No sabemos quién es y si es un enemigo** respondió el otro

 **Algo me dice que sus intenciones no sol malignas por favor confíen en mi** pidió con un tono sumamente amable los guardias salieron con algo de resinación dejando a la princesa y el misterioso poni

Celestia lo detallo era un unicornio de unos 20 años aproximadamente su melena y cola era bastante largas para ser un semental de color verde pálido su cuerpo de tono amarillo pálido ojos de un hermoso amatista y 2 puntos donde deberían esta sus cejas, su cutie mark era un misterioso casco y parece que también tiene dibujada el símbolo de una constelación celestia debía admitir que era alguien bastante guapo pero tenía algo más importante que hacer

 **Permitirme presentarme joven extraño soy la princesa celestia una de las gobernantes de equestria**

 **Yo -….he-…. Yo.-.. es un placer creo** dijo el misterioso poni

 **Dime misterioso quien eres y cuáles son tus intenciones a hacia este reino pregunto la yegua**

 **He yo yo no lo se.** Dijo el unicornio con gran duda y algo de miedo sin duda la presencia de celestia era impotente pero a la vez inspiraba confianza

 **(Rayos no puedo evitarlo incluso su voz es atractiva), por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre extraño.** Dijo celestia sin perder su tono firme

 **Shion su señoría** _ **.**_ Dijo el unicornio

 **Muy bien shion y de donde vienes?** Dijo con tono amble

 **Yo.. esto yo no lo recuerdo… no puedo recordar nada aparte de mi nombre su majestad.** Dijo cabi bajo en sus ojos no había rasto de algo que la hiciera dudar

 **Me temo que es cierto hermana** dijo apareciendo otra misteriosa yegua mucho más pequeña que celestia además de color sumamente oscura

 **Luna que estuviste haciendo** pregunto a alicornio con duda

 **Su mente parece tener algún tipo de bloqueo incluso sus sueños parecen distorsiones me temo que lo que lo haya dejado en el estado sabía muy bien lo que hacía** dijo la princesa de la noche con algo de pena

 **Ponyville (hostital)**

Una joven yegua de hermoso color rosa llegaba a la entrada del hospital dando pequeños brincos mientras vigilaba su canasta llena de pastelillos.

 **Buenos días whine cruz como te has sentido**

 **Ho pinkie pie es bueno verte de nuevo el doctor se encuentra horita atendiendo un emergencia crees que puedas esperar dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba unos papeles**

 **Por supuesto** dijo mientras cruzaba las puertas blancas que daban hacia las habitaciones y los consultorios, ya que su médico se encontraba ocupado era su oportunidad para explorar los medico conocía perfectamente la actitud de pinkie asi que sabían que solo curioseaba y trataba de siempre sacar un sonrisa a los pacientes, a pesar de su problema pero definitivamente no debía preocuparse.

Mientras pinkie solo se dedicaba a dar vuelta por los pasillos sintió algo una premonición su pinkie sentido le decía que girara en un pasillo en especial al final solo había un puerta pinkie sentía que alguien o algo la llamaba para su sorpresa la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta al abrirla encontró a 2 unicornios a medio dormir por lo que sería mejor regresar por donde vino

 **Quienes esta hay pregunto uno de los que se encontraba en la habitación**

 _Pinkie finalmente pudo detallarlos mejor ambos sementales de cuero color azulado melenas largas uno la tenia de color azul marino mientras el otro la tena de color azul oscuro casi índigo o y ambos era unicornios no podía observa sus cutie marks pero no le dio importancia_

 **He yo yo lo siento no deseaba molestarlo es solo que… un momento yo no los conozco dijo pinkie**

 **Creo que eso es algo obvio** _dijo el unicornio de melena azul marina_

 **Puedo saber quiénes son** _pregunto curiosa la terrestre_

 **Eso nos gustaría saber** respondió el otro unicornio de melena azul oscura

 **Por lo menos me gustaría saber sus nombres** dijo pinkie con una sonrisa

 **Me llamo kanon** dijo el unicornio de melena azul marina

 **Soy saga** respondió el de melena azul oscura

 _ **Saga kanon es un placer soy pinkie pie, jeje creo que podemos ser buenos amigos.**_

* * *

holas espero disfruten de esta historia para introducir un poco mejor a los personajes colocare un breve biografia al final de cada capitulo.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **edad 19**

 **raza: alicornio**

 **histora resumida; nativa de cantelot** **Twilight Sparkle fue elegida como alumna de celestia a una edad temprana debido a su enorme potencial, al llegar a ponyville conoce a las que se** **convertirían en sus mejores amigas y recupera los elementos de la armonía lo que la convierte en la defensora de equestria a la vez que conoce mas del poder de la amistad, posteriormente adquier el conocimiento necesario y es trasformada en alicornio y nombrada princesa de la amistad, casi siempre se le encuentra con su amigo guardian spike y su alumna** **Starlight Glimmer**

 **personalida: es de espíritu noble diligente y algo obsesivo y perfeccionista aun así** **Twilight tinie buen** **corazón jamas a abusado de su estaus y no suele presumir de sus habilidades siempre trata de ayudar a todo persona que lo necesite en especial a las que considera de su familia o amigos. también ama quedarse en casa a leer o practicar cuando no tiene mucho que hacer**


	3. Chapter 3 mas lejos que cerca

_**los personajes no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos dueños**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3 más lejos que cerca**_

 **Están seguras de que está bien que las acompañemos** dijo un joven pony terreste era de tono grisáceos claro su melena era y cola era cortar y verde oscuro pero peinado de una manera peculiar. Su cutie mark era un símbolo que las chicas no reconocías pero les era familiar además de una espada

 **Por supuesto shura es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes** dijo bon bon una poni terrestre de color crema con una melena larga y de color azul y rosa.

 **No saben cuánto les estamos agradecidos señorita bon bon señorita lyra** dijo otro pony era un unicornio de melena larga y color lila atadas cerca de fina, su cuerpo era de tono entre lila y rosa, su cutie mark era al igual que shura un símbolo que no supieron identificar además de un martillo y un cincel de color dorado.

 **Mu deberías dejar de agradecernos somos nosotras quienes deberíamos agradecerles sin ustedes posiblemente ni podríamos volver a casa** dijo lyra una unicornio de color menta ce melena corta de tono entre verde menta y blanco su cutie mark al igual que su nombre era una lira.

 **-flashback-**

Lyra y bonbon habían estado de turismo en una ciudad en las fronteras de equestria, por desgracia terminaron perdidas y en un barrio marginal donde casi son secuestradas por traficante de especies a pesar de saber pelear y defenderse por una buena cantidad de tiempo las atacaron a traición con un poderoso somnífero por suerte a tiempo aparecieron mu y shura y pudieron ayudarlas, una batalla muy grande se desato en ese lugar y qué decir de lyra y bombón jamás habían visto pelear así a nadie, a pesar de que los misteriosos ponis estaban cubiertos de vendajes y a punto de desfallecer no se detenían, Por suerte gracias a los conctatos de bombón el policía no tardo mucho en llegar, resulto que gracias a ellos había atrapado a una de las peores redes de tráfico de especies. Ellas se ofrecieron a pagar su deuda a mu y shura ellos dijeron que no era necesario pero aun así insistieron, por desgracia shura y mu tenían una extraña amnesia no sabía nada de sí mismos aparte de sus nombres y que al parecer se conocían desde hace tiempo. También solo presentían que debían buscar a alguien o algo, era todo lo que sabían la moral de bombón le impedía dejarlos hasta saltar su deuda y lyra le parecían interesante así que les ofrecieron asilo en su hogar en ponyville seguro hallaría pronto la solución a sus memorias

 _ **Fin del flasback-**_

El silbato que anunciaba que el tren pronto saldría sonó y bombón buscaba a lyra el tren no tardaría mucho en salir rápidamente lyra salió de una librería y rápidamente subió con mu y shura al tren bombón entrego los boletos y finalmente partieron de regreso a ponyville. Shura y bombón deshicieron tomar una siesta, mientras mu solo miraba por la ventana preguntándose si podría recordar algo encontraría las respuestas a todas las dudas que azotaban su mente.

 **En que estas pensando?** pregunto la unicornio de color menta

 **La verdad no lo se respondió** el de cabellera lila

 **Tranquilo estoy segura de que podremos encontrar las respuestas además en poniville vive también la princesa Twilight si bombón y yo no podemos encontrar nada estoy segura de que ella podrá ayudarnos** dijo en tono consolador

 **La princesa Twilight?** Pregunto con duda

 **Si vive en poniville no muy lejos y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todo el que lo necesite** dijo lyra mientras volvia a leer su libro se titulaba humano ¿realidad o mito?

Mu siguió observando los hermosa pasajes que se desataba a su alrededor hasta que curiosamente le pregunto **Lyra que son los humanos?**

 **Hay no no de nuevo** dijo bonbom mientras se ponía unos audífonos y shura ya se encontraba dormido pero igual le puso unas

La sonrisa en la cara de lyra era un poema pero no quería sobrecargar a mu así que poco a poco le fue explicando sus teorías sobre esta misteriosa especie la cual se decía era solo un mito mas grandes que un poni pero no tanto como los dragones desprovistos de magia, alas, o algún elemento fantástico se die que esta especie vivió por muchos milenio valiéndose de su mente e ingenio

Mu por alguna razón esto se le hacia familiar

 _ **Mientras en poniville al castillo de twilight**_

 **Toc toc sono en las puertas del castillo**

 **Un momento** aioros abrió las puertas del castillo para encontrar a una pegaso de color gris melena rubia y curiosa ojos vestida con una gorra y un cartera llena de cartas

He un momento no es la princesa **dijo la extraña Pegaso**

 **He no, la princesa se encuentras ocupada en estos momento** cuando de pronto se oyo un ligera explosión en el interior del castillo me llamo aoiros su el nuevo guardia que desea

 **Ho nuevo guardia interesante bueno un placer soy derpy hoves y soy la cartera** dijo mientras revisaba su bolso y sacaba algunos paquetes

 **Necesito que firme aquí** dijo mientras le extendía una hoja de papel y aioros la firmaba le entrego unos paquetes

 **Si alguna vez necesitas entregar o mandar algo llámame** dijo la Pegaso con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba

Aioros se dirijio a la cocina donde Twilight terminaba de servir la comida junto a starlight glimmer

 **Aioros ya te he dicho que no es necesario que sea mi guardia personal** dijo la princesa al notar los paquetes que aoiros traía

 **Por favor señorita Twilight es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí**

 **Lo mejor sería que dejares de estar corriendo de un la otro tus heridas aun no sanan** dijo starlight glimmer al revisar los vendajes

Sip aun a Twilight aunque no le gustara tenia aura aun joven guardia a sus servidos pues el joven insistía en que debía de pagar sus deudas y era lo menos que podía hacer por la princesa

 _ **En un granja no muy lejos de poniville**_

 **Hub bien creo que eso todo** **por hoy** dijo una poni de color naranja y melena rubia recogidas en un cola de caballo junta a ella un semental de melena rubia un poco más oscura y cuerpo de color rojo

 **Enserio no era necesario pero agradecemos tu ayuda Aldebarán** agradeció la pony de melena rubia de nombre applejack

 **Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi** dijo el semental de melena ligeramente largar de color café oscuro y cuerpo de color marrón claro su cutie mark era un símbolo que applejack no podía identificar además de la letra n.

 **Applejack yo iré al puesto hoy ustedes mejor descansen** dijo el semetal de cuerpo rojo de nombre big mac quien llevaba una carreta de manzanas listas para vender.

Aldebarán se retiraba con applejack aunque no se podía quitar un muy extraño presentimiento de que algo pronto ocurriría.

* * *

hola de nuevo quiero agradecer a todos lo que les ha gustado la historia en especial a mi querido MontanaHatsune92 quien me animó a crear esta historia bien n olvide los follow y reviews que creen que pasara ahora poco a poco la pieces empiezan a tomar su lugar y ahora breve biografías.

* * *

 _ **aioros de sagitario**_

edad 27

especie: humano/pegaso

breve: joven de origen griego saint de sagitario que salvo a la diosa atenea hace 14 años de morir a manos de saga de geminis controlado por su lado maligno por desgracia muere debido a una temprana edad debido a las heridas en batalla aun así varias veces su alma aparece para ayudar en los momentos más difíciles

personalizada: aioros posee 2 faces una en la que puede actuar como un hombre 100 responsable dirigente y de noble corazón la otra es de una persona infantil distraída y algo torpe aunque siempre pondrán a su deber y su familia ante todo

 ** _princesa celestia_**

edad 24 (en apariencia)

especie : alicornio

breve: la gran gobernate de equestri regente del dia y del sol no se sabe demasiado de su pasado ya que es un ser que ha vivido por mucho tiempo se cree que es hija de los dioses primordiales eligió a twiligh como su alumna personal a la edad de 5 dado que vio su enorme potencial

personalidad: es muy diligente y educada pero a la vez puede ser muy estricta si la situación lo amerita pero realmente quiere y aprecia a todos sus súbditos y tiene un gran cariño a su hermana y su sobrina


	4. Chapter 4 eclipse

iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada, hasbro ,lauren faust solo hago esto con fine de entretenimiento

* * *

 **Canterlot (castillo real)**

Desde la misteriosa aparición de shion celestia hacia todo lo posible para dar con el pasado de shion pero nadie en la lista de desaparecido concordaba con su descripción - _según sus conclusiones posiblemente no tenia familia o lugar al que volver_ \- por lo que desde entonces se ambas princesas le ofrecieron un lugar en el castillo. Shion aunque tímido al principio acepto con gusto, casi todos los guardias lo miraban con recelo. Aunque por parte de las sirvientas del castillo era todo lo contrario, ellas prácticamente babeaban por el misterioso semental. Shion era increíblemente dirigente en todo lo que hacía lo cual poco a poco lo hizo ganar el respecto de los habitantes del castillo.

El reloj sonó marcando las 5 de la tarde por lo que shion sabia que ya era hora de despertar a la princesa luna

 **Princesa luna** dijo mientras movía a luna para que terminara de despertar **princesa luna despierte pronto va a comenzar su hora tiene que prepararse.** Aun algo dormía luna solo respondió mama 5 minutos por favor.

A shion no le quedo otra opción más que usar un megáfono para que la princesa nocturna terminara de despertar. Lo cual hizo que cayera encima del semental en un posición muy sugerente.

 **He princesa lamento haberlo despertado de esa forma, pero se podría quitar de encima** dijo el joven semental con la cara ligeramente roja.

 **Ho yo yo si si, lo lo siento**. Luna muy apenada salió de la habitación

Un rato después durante su desayuno/cena con celestia, la mayor de las alicornios no pudo evitar notar que luna parecía muy distraída.

 **Acaso algo te preocupa**. Preguntó la mayor

 **La verdad no lo sé… he tenido últimamente un sueño muy extraño** dijo perdida en sus pensamientos

 **Que clase de sueño** pregunto su hermana con duda

Luna no sabía explicar el que o como así que procedió a explicar a su hermana lo que ocurría

Subo las escaleras de lo que parece un templo antiguo, no estoy muy segura de si es eso ya que todo se ve muy distorsionado, es como si la fabrica del clima hubiera explotado en ese lugar, sigo subiendo hasta llegar aun jardín marchito y llego a lo que parece el templo principal

 **Hay alguien aquí** pregunto la princesa nocturna solo para oir el eco de su propia pregunta finalmente llega a los que parece ser una enorme estatua de color blanco y una misteriosa criatura a sus pies al parecer un humano, de los que Twilight nos habla cuando cruzo el espejo solo se que estaba de espaldas y no pude distinguir mucho solo que poseía una melena larga de color lila y llevaba lo que parece un vestido blanco

 **Por favor** **protégelos**. Dijo la misteriosa figura

 **Pro..Tejerlos…. a quien? ¿Quién eres?** Luna intento acercarse a la misteriosa figura pero antes de poder alcanzarla todo se desvanecía y despertaba.

 **Eso es todo lo que recuerdo solo esa figura y un cielo estrellado como ninguno** dijo luna mientras saboreaba otro bocado

 **Y hace cuanto has tenido ese sueño**. Preguntó la mayor

 **Hace unas semanas no logro entender nada, y si es alguna señal… de que algo le pasara a equestria**

 **Luna tranquilízate estoy segura de que no es nada malo, pero investigares si hace falta. Dijo tranquilizándola**

 **Gracias hermana.** Dijo mientras abrazaba a la mayor sin darse cuentas al unir sus cuernos una gran energía apreso a las hermanas y para sorpresa de todos el sol que debía estar en la posición de las 5 de la tarde se coloco en la posición de medio día a su vez la luna se alzo y poco a poco esta empezó un eclipse.

 **(canterlot) teatro de las artes**

un unicornio de color azul marino junto a una unicornio de color blanco llamada vinyl viendo un concierto de música clásica, de su amiga Octavia al parecer solo el sintió esa extraña energía hasta que un breve temblor hizo estremecer el teatro. he hizo a todo evacuar

 **(ponyville) bosques de este**

Varios animales salieron corriendo asustados por la repentina explosión. Un joven pony terrestre de melena rubia como oro trataba de hacer que se tranquilizara mientras una Pegaso de color amarillo de nombre flutteshy. Ayudaba a las otras criaturas

 **(imperio de cristal)**

Un pony terrestre de color azulado acompañado de un simulador sintió y vieron el eclipse mientras sentían la enorme cantidad de energía que se expandió y desapareció.

 **(ponyville)cascadas en el interiores del bosque**

 **Pero que?¡** pregunto un Pegaso de color marrón que meditaba cerca de la cascada a su vez una pegaso de color gris, llamada derpy llegaba a la cascada preocupada

 **Donko te encuentras bien** pregunto preocupada la pegas

 **Si pero que habrá sido eso**

 **No lo se, pero no creo que sea bueno,** contesto levantando su cabeza al observar el misterioso eclipses

 **(Manehattan)**

 **Que diablos pasa** dijo una unicornio de melena blanca y color celeste de nombre trixie al ver como la tarde pasaba a ser medio dia

 **No lo se pero definitivamente no es nada bueno** contesto otro unicornio de melena corta de color azul marino asi como su cuerpo

 **(poniville) pastelería sugar cube corner**

 **Creo que deberíamos cerrar por hoy** dijo la sra cake a su esposo que observaba el extraño fenómeno, mientras pinkie que se hallaba con saga y kanon observaban el misterioso eclipse ningu poseía un buen presentimiento de esto

 **(Cloudsdale)**

Todos los pegasos miraban atónitos el misterioso, rainbow dash estaba debatiéndose entre ir a canterlot o a ponyville, a su vez el misteriosos Pegaso de color canela que acompañaba a rainbow dash miraba con mal presentimiento este eclipse

( **ponyville)**

lyra y bonbon miraba todo con ojos muy preocupados al igual que shura y bombon. a su vez en el castillo twiligh intetanba comunicarse con las princesa pero todo era inutil.

 **Canterlot (castillo real)**

Esto definitivamente era malo y nadie sabía que hacer. Todos estaban paralizados mientras celestia y luna intentaban separarse, pero algo las obligaba a juntarse y nadie podía hacer nada hasta que en un misterioso impulso shion logro invocar una misterioso energía

 **Shion NO LO HAGAS ES PELIGROSO** exclamaban los guardias aun así con un misteriosa fuerza shion logro separar a ambas princesas con una extraña pared de energía llamada CRISTAL WALL Al momento de separases celestia y luna usaron los que le quedaba de energía para volver el día y la noche a su respectivo lugar, pero shion al usar una gran cantidad de energía de un golpe solo pudo caer en la inconsciencia.

 _ **Interior del bosque everfree**_

Un cebra observa como el dia y la noche nuevamente se separaban, cuando el astro de la noche llego a su cupiste miro curiosa su caldero y pudo pronunciar

 _ **Los hilos del destino poco a poco se han empezado a entrelazar**_

 _ **Ho hermosas estrellas, que es lo que el futuro nos ha de asignar**_

* * *

 _ **hola realmente lamento la tardanza es que he estado algo ocupada muchas gracias, y no olviden comentar si les ha gustado bye**_


	5. Chapter 5 la hermandad nos unirá

muy bien iniciemos... ninguna de las series me pertenece los personjes son propiedad de hasbro ,lauren faust, y masami kuruada solo lo hago con fines de entetenimiento

* * *

 _ **la hermandad siempre nos reunirá**_

Al dia siguiente después del incidente eclíptico, los medios solo reportaron que fue un pequeño incidente de parte luna, las princesas no querían que todos se alarmaran sin motivo pero estaban preocupadas al estar temporalmente unidas celestia había visto. A la misma persona misteriosa de la que luna le hablo, no solo eso podía ver lo que parecieron las constelaciones zodiacales y una enorme puerta de oro.

 **¿Princesa celestia se encuentra bien?** Pregunto shion quien sorprendió momentáneamente a la gobernante diurna pues no se lo esperaba

 **Shion que haces aquí no deberías estar descansando** dijo la princesa con preocupación

 **La verdad me encuentro mejor no creo que debería de descansar tanto** dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa

 **Es mejor asegurarnos, además te lo mereces si no fuera por ti …** dijo luna apareciendo detrás de shion , el joven comprendió que era por su propio bien por lo que dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

 **Luna será mejor que lo acompañes es mejor para él** dijo celestia mientras se disponía retirarse a su propia habitación a lo que luna solo asintió mientras un leve sonrojo curia sus mejillas. Por su parte celestia se dirijo al balcón de su habitación solo observando la noche cuando noto algo muy raro en el cielo nocturno.

 _ **Que extraño las estrellas zodiacales parece estar brillando más de lo normal.**_

 _ **(poniville) al día siguiente**_

 **-Estas seguro de que no es un molestia.** Pregunto una hermosa unicornio de color blanco y melena morada llamada rarity, una pony con un corazón de oro y de gran belleza también una diseñadora con mucho talento desde lo ocurrido el día anterior con el misterioso casi eclipse temía que algo malo fuera a ocurrir por lo que tendría un reunión con Twilight para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, por desgracia tenía una importante entrega ese día además de tener que cuidar a su querida hermana Sweetie Belle, por suerte un joven unicornio que rarity había conocido en Manehattan hace unas semanas.

 **-Aphrodite el encargado vendrá por el vestido en aproximadamente una hora y Sweetie Belle termina su ruinon en 20 minutos seguro que no es molestia**. Pregunto con algo de nervios

 **-Para nada rarity ve con calma iré a recoger a tu hermanita y entregare el vestido a tiempo, será mejor que te vayas ya.** Aphrodite era un unicornio de calor turquesa con melena y cola de color azul cielo poseía un símbolo que rarity no identificaba además de una hermosa rosa además de ser alguien alto y con rasgos femeninos era sumamente amable y carismático. Rarity lo conoció hace casi poco más de un mes en Manehattan. Aphrodite no podía recordar nada de si mismo aparte de su nombre y que buscaba a alguien o algo, realmente no podía dejarlo en un situación así, cuando tratamos de averiguar sobre el no aparecía nada, lo cual era sumamente extraño. Pero algo en mi no podía dejarlo así simplemente solo, por lo que le ofrecí que trabajara conmigo en poniville, el cual acepto algo nervioso al principio. Desde entonces se había acoplado muy bien a nuestra pequeña ciudad, de hecho era un excelente vendedor y modelo para mis trajes, pero lo vei algo melancólico pues aun no encontrábamos nada de su pasado. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la puertas del castillo y me resibio un joven que ya había conocido

 **-buenos dios aioros-** dije mientas llegaba a las puertas el joven Pegaso que era de la autoproclamada nueva guardia real de Twilight

 **-Buenos días señorita rarity la esperan en el salón** dijo el joven con voz algo seria… ahora que lo pensaba aioros padecía el mismo problema que Aphrodite, tal vez debería de presentarlos pero no es momento para eso será para otra ocasión.

Finalmente a las puertas del castillo habían llegado 3 pegasos una de melena color arcoíris Rainbow Dash, un Pegaso de color cielo y melena azul oscura llamado soarin actualmente pareja de rainbow y un misterioso Pegaso de color acanelado su melena era de un tono marrón claro se parecía mucho a aioros aunque no lo noto ale estar discutiendo con soarin.

 **Lamento tardar, ya están todas?** a lo que aioros asintió y raimbow se despidió de su novio y su nuevo amigo mientras se dirigía a la reunión aioria echo un último vistazo al imponente castillo y al evr ligeramente al guardia sentía una especie de punzada. Pero era mejor ir a comer algo antes de que provocara pelearse con soarin otra vez. Aun recordaba como había logrado sobrevivir gracias a raimbow dash.

 **(un mes antes)**

Raimbow dash se encontraba en la pista de entrenamiento supervisada por soarin, en la academia de los wonderbolt, cada vez destacaba más pronto podrían estar en la filas principales junto a soarin . Esa enorme pasión esfuerzo y perseverancia eran lo que había hecho que soarin terminara por enamorarse de raimbow dash la mayoría de las veces se les podía ver varias veces juntos en las pista de entrenamiento esa noche en particular raimbow practicaba pasar atreves de unos aros cuando algo la distrajo una enorme fuerza apareció en forma de estrellas fugases que se dispersaron. Como si una misteriosa fuerza la atrajera raimbow se asomo al misterioso cráter para revelar que quien se habia estrellado era un misterioso pony. Soarin no tardo mucho en que una ambulancia viniera por él. Una semana después de encontrar al pegaso misterioso raimbow decidió visitar el hospital, donde a pesar de tener amnesia aioria había establecido un muy buena amistada con Raimbow dash, para el desagrado de soarin ya que sospechaba que a raimbow le gustaba pasar más tiempo con aioria que con él, y la pero parte era que no podía decir nada pues él y Raimbow aun no eran nada oficialmente.

Desde entonces Soarin le tenía una extraña rivalidad a aioria quien a pesar de tener amnesia demostraba una gran tenacidad valentía y una sorprendente velocidad, y gran atención por parte de raimbow.

 **(De vuelta al presente)**

 **Te ocurre algo?** Pregunto soarin al notar como aioria parecía perdido

 **Yo es que yo siento que a ese guardia lo he visto antes. Realmente no se como explicarlo** Dijo mirando al vacio

Bueno alguna vez lei que puede ser signo de que esa persona esta relacionada con tu pasado y posiblemente tus memorias tratan de despertar dijo soarin mientra saboreaba su hamburgesa

Antes de darse cuenta aioria salió rápidamente volando del restaurante dejando a soarin con una cara extrañada y una cuenta por pagar para desgracia del wonderbolt. Mientras aioria se dirijia a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de la amistad

 **Será este el llamado de la cutie mark que** Raimbow dash menciono, no es algo mas es como una fuerza como si algo dentro de mi estallara es es…

Aioria llego al castillo en cuestión de minutos sorprendiendo tanto a Twilight como a sus amigas, no tardo mucho en encontrar al impotente pegaso que se encontraba con la princesa de la amistad.

Eso ese nombre sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, mientras más lo veía más sentía que algo en su interior despertaba.

 **Yo esto yo… tu … tu eres… aioros verdad?-** por alguna razón aioria sentía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-

Aioros lo miro sorprendido también sentía un extraña punzada como si se despejara de las tinieblas de su memoria pronto sentía algo en su interior encenderse **Aioria…. Hermano eres tu verdad?** Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

 **Hermano de verdad eres tu?** Aioria no podía contener su emoción antes de darse cuenta se abalanzo sbre su hermano al que sentía que no había visto en mucho tiempo y aioros respondió de la misma forma no quería separase de su querido, sin darse cuenta ambos los envolvía una calidad luz y sus cutie mark parecía resonar en armonía

Twilight y todas sus amigas fueron envueltas por una calidad luz a sus Twilight podría jurar que vio el universo a su alrededor además de 2 constelaciones que brillaban hermosamente

 **Canterlot (castillo real)**

Luna observo como el cielo nocturno brillaba mas de lo común y se fijo en especial que dos constelaciones parecían anunciar algo grande

 **Sagitario y leo? Que estará pasando-** se pregunto la gobernante nocturna.

* * *

al fin lo termine haa sentia que he tardado una eternidad y he tenido que encender mi cosmo para lograr terminar este capi, bueno aqui la esperada quinta parte nuevos frentes se abren y hermandades se restauran, que les ha parecido hay algo que quieren sugerir, bueno espero que les halla gustado recuerden que cualquier sugerencia es oída con gusto quiero agradecer a cosmo ,nightmarebat,Guest y mammon sus comentarios realmente me ha animado un monton :) nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión


	6. Chapter 6 un dia agradable

holo... si se que seguro que querrán matar pero, de verdad lo siento he perdido mucha inspiración y no me sentía de buen animo para esto. pero no dejare esto inconcluso. ya lo verán dare lo mejor para continuar ambos fictis muchas gracias por su apoyo y hermosos comentarios. no vemos despues.

 **saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)...** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada, hasbro ,lauren faust solo hago esto con fine de entretenimiento

* * *

Capítulo 6 las cartas de un día agradable

En los siguientes días el castillo de la amistad estaban un tanto agitadas desde que los hermanos se reunieron, Twilight estaba intrigada por la enorme energía que desprendieron al recobrar sus recuerdos, ho bueno parte de ellos. Tanto Aiora como aioros presentaba aun fuertes signos de lagunas mentales en varias cosas.

 **-lamento los problemas que hemos causado princesa twiligt** -dijo aioria con algo de pena luego de que starlight glimmer terminara de revisarlo

 **-No es ninguna molestia además me alegra que aioros lograra encontrar a alguien de su familia-** dijo twilight mientras terminaban de traer el desayuno.

Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se hallaban felices de que aioros lograra encontrar a su familia pero habría muchas más dudas, ¿de donde venían? y ¿que era esa misteriosa energía? ¿Debería de contactar a celestia y preguntarle?, la verdad no lo sabía

 **-Estoy seguro de que hay más personas a las que debo encontrar personas que son sumamente importantes-**. Dijo con un tono serio aioros - **el problemas es que por más que trato de recordar cómo se ven solo me da jaqueca-**

 **-parece un hechizo de bloque muy poderoso, jamás había visto algo así. Ni siquiera estoy segura de podemos quitarlo con nuestra magia** \- dijo starlight mientras terminaba de hacerse una revisión a aioria.

 **\- de todas maneras no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí y mi hermano.** Dijo el Pegaso apenado

 **-con que estén bien y podamos hallar a su familia nos basta realmente** dijo la princesa de la amistad mientras guardaba lo botiquín. Twilight podía observar una leve aura dorada que los hermanos emitían

 _ **(canterlot -castillo real)**_

El castillo de twilight no era el único que se había agitado estos últimos días. Luna seguía teniendo con frecuencia el mismo sueño con la misteriosa figura y los extraños templo ahora lo único diferente eran las constelaciones del zodiaco.

 **-se encuentra bien princesa luna**? , pregunto shion con serenidad

 **\- es de nuevo el mismo sueño.** dijo la princesa de la noche mientras miraba el cielo nocturno **presiento algo, algo muy grande pero no se qué quiere decir exactamente**.

- **pienso que las cosas se revelan en su momento. si debo de confesar algo yo también tengo ese extraño presentimiento**. Dijo shion mientras observa las luces de la ciudad

 **-Si tal vez sea alguna buena señal**. Dijo ya con más calma mientras ambos regresaba al interior del castillo, desde que shion había llegado al castillo luna se sentía más feliz que nunca porque había encontrado a un gran amigo o tal vez era algo mas…. Pero aun asi el presentimiento aun no desaparecía.

 _ **Al dia siguiente – poniville (cascada del este)**_

 _ **Un Pegaso de color marrón de melena y cola cortas de color rojizo se hallaba con los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba frente a la cascada, no sabía muy bien la razón por la que lo hacía, era como siempre lo hubiera hecho como si la respuesta estuviera hay frente a sus ojos pero no podía verla. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oía que alguien lo llamaba**_

 **-Doooooonnnnnko** se oía a la distancia

\- **Doooonnnnko** se oía de nuevo hasta que…. **Hey donko despierta** dijo una voz sacando al Pegaso de su trance y haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco

 **-Ha que que paso?** dijo viendo hacia todas direcciones antes de centrar su vista en la pony de melena corta y amarilla piel de color gris y lo mas particular sus ojos cruzados

 **-Ho señorita derpy, que es lo que haces aquí?.-** pregunto el Pegaso mientras recuperaba su posición original

 **-bueno es ya ha pasado el desayuno y como no aparecías, empezamos a preocuparnos por ti-** dijo tranquila la Pegaso – **aun me sorprendes normalmente, muchos monstro o criaturas intentarían comerte mas si estas en un lugar tan expuesto pero tu… hum es difícil decirlo tienes un aura algo muy diferente.** Dijo la ponny de ojos amarillos

 **-Hum dijiste algo derpy**. Pregunto donko al no poder oír claramente

 **-He nada nada, y bueno espero estés listo para mi torre de panqueques.** Dijo la pegaso mientras ambos emprendían vuelo hacia la casa de la Pegaso.

 **(Imperio de cristal)**

 **un** joven poni terrestre se encontraba mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, poseía melena y colar de color aguamarina mientras su cuerpo era de un color azul más claro casi como el cristal a pesar solo se dedico a mirar el mercado. Tanta gente tanto ruido, a decir verdad el era de los que preferían los lugares silenciosos. Pero la razón por la que l gustaba estar hay era, el aire más especifico el frio que se podía sentir aunque no tanto como en las afueras del imperio donde el frio podría matarte si no estabas lo suficientemente preparado, pero a el le causaba una increíble sensación de nostalgia, aunque no podía identificar la razón

 **Ho camus aquí estas**. Dijo entrando por la puerta un unicornio de color miel con algunos rasgos en blanco y una capa de hechicero

 **Ho sunbruts, ha ocurrido algo** dijo mientras regresa su vista al **invitado flurry hearts está bien?**

 **Ho ,si si Thorax la esta cuidando**. Dijo mientras señalaba al simulador haciéndole caras chistosas a la joven princesa alicornio. **Te llamaba porque he encontrado un nuevo hechizo que candece y yo deseamos probar estoy seguro de que podremos desbloquear algo de tus memorias esta vez.**

 **Deacuerdo** dijo el pony mientras se dirigía al interior del castillo solo dando una ultima mirada por el balcón.

 **(Manehattan)**

-en un elegante café de esta hermosa ciudad dos ponis se encontraban desayunado y conversado, bueno solo uno de ellos se encontraba conversando el otro se encontraba mirando a algún punto de la nada

 **\- y asi fue como… angelo me estas escuchando** dijo algo molesta la unicornio de cuerpo melena plata-blanco y cuerpo color celeste poseía una cutie mark de una luna con una varita

 **\- he si si lo derrotaste con tus poderosas ilusiones** dijo sin despegar la vista de ese punto. Ángelo era un unicornio de melena azul oscura y corta con una ligera barba su cuerpo era también de un azul mas celeste mientras su cutie mar parecía una especie de cráneo rodeado de fuego azul.

 **\- no era eso lo que te comentaba**. Dijo trixie mientras seguía comiendo.

Trixie había conocido a angeló hace alrededor de un mes cuando lo encontró totalmente herido en un campo camino Manehattan para un espectáculo y no pudo evitar ayudarlo, por desgracia angeló no recodaba nada aparte de su nombre y algo sobre death mask pero nada mas, trixie pudo tratar sus heridas y en el camino a la ciudad se hicieron buenos amigos y ya que angeló no recordaba nada y parece que tampoco tenía familia trixie le ofreció que fuera su socio en sus espectáculos cosas que acepto. Aun cuando les iba muy en bien el negocio angeló no podía evitar la sensación de nostalgia y de buscar algo o alguien. Trixie habiendo aprendido de la amistad ayuda a angelo a visitar a grandes médicos para ayudarlo con su amnesia pero todos dieron el mismo resultado… nada.

Trixie realmente no sabía que mas hacer para ayudarlo ya que desde ese extraño eclipse Ángelo parecía más ausente. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo esperaba que su truco bajo la manga les pudiera dar una pista.

 **-Angelo creo que ya se quien puede ayudarnos con tu problema.** Exclamó la unicornio emocionada

 **-He de verdad quien?** Dijo incrédulo el unicornio

Después de pedir la cuenta trixie rápidamente se dirigió a su camerino en uno de los teatro de Manehattan rápidamente en una carta y sobre escribí súper emocionada algo que angelo no alcanzo a ver con un hechizo trixie envió la carta a quien sabe dónde.

 **-He trixie.** Preguntó el poni como si estuviera viendo una criatura súper anormal

 **-Aun tengo que cumplir una semana de funciones por el contrata Ángelo pero apenas termino partiremos te lo juro mi amiga es una de las ponis más poderosas que habrás conoció, claro aparte de mua.** Exclamo el unicornio como si hubiera descubierto oro o algo así.

Ángelo estaba muy incrédulo la verdad ya perdía la esperanza en poder recuperar algo de su pasado pero por cómo le brillaban a trixie los ojos que podían perder.

 **-Y ese poni es… confiable** pregunto angeló con duda

 **-Si… bueno ella… ellas son sumamente poderosas, he de admitirlo mucho más que yo aparte de celestia luna y tal vez la princesa candece no creo que haya nadie más poderoso en equestria** admitió trixie

 **-bueno si tan buena dices que es será mejor prepararnos no crees** dijo angeló ya recuerda su ánimo despreocupado.

 _Espero tú puedas ayudarnos mi querida amiga pero siento que esto es más grande de lo que aparenta pensó la unicornio mientras se preparaban para la siguiente función._


End file.
